


The Power of Teasing

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gavin Reed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinda Implied - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Upgraded Connor | RK900, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, gonna be honest the title was half assed bc i'm too busy to worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Gavin is getting restless while Niles is out of town, so Niles allows him to touch himself while they video chat.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The Power of Teasing

"Faster," Niles murmured, biting his lip as he watches the show taking place on his screen. "And play with your balls, too, I know how you love that. Make it feel good, Alpha."

Gavin obeyed, breath hitching as he reached below his throbbing cock to cup his balls, gently squeezing and rolling them. The duel sensations of that along with the hand stroking his shaft was enough to have his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure - quickly snapping back when he realised he was missing out on the sight of his omega.

Unlike Gavin, Niles wasn't touching himself. He alleged that it was to avoid any awkward situations were one of his coworkers to check in on him in his hotel room, but Gavin knew that as soon as they ended the call he would be indulging himself the same way Gavin was now. He just liked to act like he was above it all, like what Gavin was doing didn't affect him at all.

In the end, it didn't matter to Gavin that what he saw on his laptop was just his boyfriend in normal attire, completely covered up. He could get off on Niles' voice alone, he was sure, and just knowing Niles was watching him sparked his lust even more.

"That's it... Good boy." Gavin whined at the praise, hips twitching up to meet the strokes of his hand. Their dynamic was unusual, but it was how they liked it. Obeying orders hadn't come naturally to Gavin at first, but over time that had shifted until he was ready to do anything Niles asked of him without hesitation.  
Or... With a little hesitation, as was demonstrated when, just as Gavin was beginning to reach orgasm, his breath quickening and his balls drawing up in preparation, Niles ordered him, "Stop touching, Gavin."

His reaction wasn't immediate, and in fact his hips pumped faster in the first few seconds after the command, seemingly trying to bring about his orgasm before he could stop, but he managed to force his hands away just in time. Whimpers fall from his lips as his cock twitched, precum leaking liberally from the tip, begging for him to finish himself off, but he held strong against the temptation, helped along by his omega's praises as his breath slowed and the desperate urge to touch dulled.

"There you go, Alpha. You'll get it soon enough, don't worry." The smirk that played on Niles' was sinful, and it made Gavin's cock give another valiant twitch. "Just two more days, dear."

"Nnn... Fuck you." The words had no bite, and Gavin couldn't imagine that they ever would. Even now he felt no displeasure with his situation, only a burning wish to have his omega with him again.

"That's the idea, love," Niles laughed, and it drew a chuckle from Gavin as well. "Now, no more touching for tonight, Gavin. I want you ready for me when I get home."

Gavin shuddered just imagining it. Niles had to leave home often with his job, so this same ritual had happened many times before, and despite the agony of being left without completion for the entirety of his absence Gavin knew the sweet ending to this teasing, getting to fuck all his frustration of the last week into his omega without being stopped in his last moments, would make every moment worth it.

“Two more days, right?”

“That’s right. And I’ll be taking some vacation time, so I’ll be home with you for quite a while.” The smile Gavin gave at that had Niles’ heart skipping a beat, so sweet that he could almost forget that his alpha was still sitting naked on his screen.

The moment was broken when Gavin glanced off-camera. “Shit, it’s late. I have an early shift.”

“I’ve kept you up. I’m sorry, I forgot I’m in a different time zone right now.”

Gavin shook his head, “No, babe, don’t apologize. You know I’d stay up all night for you.”

“Not tonight, Gavin. Go to sleep. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.”

“Alright. Love you, Omega.”

“I love you too, Alpha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best way to let me know if you liked the fic! If you want, you can even send me feedback at the links below
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
